megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:IS ANYONE EVEN LOOKING HERE!!!
Is anyone even looking in this wikia or I`m alone. -BlueDragonClassic 01:42, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Reploidof20xx‎ and BTD‎ have made some recent edits. And I always overshadow the Recent Changes watching for vandalism or pages to improve on any wiki in my WikiSwitch tabmenu. ~Dantman(talk) May 8, 2007 @ 04:51 (UTC) Me to. I love the Mega Man series but my grammar issue is quite bad, so I'd rather not exploit the fact I don't know where to put commas... Or when to put Apostrophes. So I use my admin powers to give unreasonable bans to people who have vanalized this wiki very much. (Unreasonable was meant as a joke...) Bassium! :Well, me and BTD are currently bulking up some pages into main articles, and BTD is currently writing some character profiles. The seperate pages for weapons are pretty much obsolete with the main weaponry pages (X's weaponry, Zero's weaponry), as with some other pages in mind that are also obsolete. Would either of us be allowed to a level with permission as to 'remove' pages no longer needed? --Reploidof20xx 07:39, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Deletion ability is a one-way trip to full power. Once we make someone a Sysop it takes staff intervention to revoke that power. And the only thing we can give out without handing out Sysop status is the rollback ability. If you need something deleted just put up (If this were a normal wiki, I'd say ) on it. At the least, you'll give me something to do. I've been a little bored with the lack of events happening on different wiki. But that's just cause of how much I'm on. But I have a small kind of meeting with Johnq(Head of Wikia's Tech Team) about something on Thursday at least. p.s: Wikia is upgrading wiki from 1.9.3 to 1.10a in batches. There's only a week or two left, so you'll be getting it pretty soon. Take a look at any wiki in the WGEP except the new Ghost in the Shell Wiki if you want to try out some of the new features such as; New search with autocomplete, image tagging, cascade protection, protection expiry, protected page list, Invite a friend, the new Slate and Smoke skins (Which will soon become the new defaults and for all anon users and newbies will be the skin they'll be seeing), wiki blog, AJAX Login(Login without going to the page. Importing images directly from Flickr, Page Creation, article rating, Featured(Most Popular) list on the new skins, the Inside Wikia wiki also has a new phpBB forum which supports WikiText(^_^ it's such a beautiful idea it makes me want to cry in joy), and the WikiWYG editor which supports in-page editing and a preview without reloading the page. A preview of the new skin can be seen here and you can actually change to that skin while there using this. Bugs can be found at Forum:1.10a bugs and new toys just from the 1.10a upgrade at Forum:1.10a New Toys. Also coming in the future is a Widgets system for the 2 new skins which will allow you to customize where the boxes are located on the page and even create pages with only widgets (Which could be used to give an overview of the entire wiki, or for some social purposes), and remove some, and add Widgets such as one which lists the last few Wikia you visited. ~Dantman(talk) May 9, 2007 @ 04:34 (UTC) :::I've reached a temporary solution with what I'm currently doing. I've decided to just put redirects on the pages I wanted to delete, linking to the main weapons page from weapons whose descriptions I've completed. It's my current tactic on the X weapon page, and I'll soon reach Zero's weapon page, and start the Rockman, Forte and Axl weapon pages. Also, with what I'm currently doing, the weapon categories may be, pretty much, useless. I don't think tons of seperated short pages are a good idea, and compiling them together is a better idea. --Reploidof20xx (TALK) 08:24, 9 May 2007 (UTC) I've been contributing when I can, and like you guys, checking the recent changes section to see what has been changed during the times when I'm not online for a bit due to work or whatever. Anyway...I'm not sure if this is "sad" or not, but a couple weeks ago I actually sat down and played through both Mega Man (PC) and Mega Man 3 (PC), which I had to use DOS Box to slow down to an acceptable frame-rate. The games actually weren't all that bad (I played them way back when they were released, but that was years ago and I didn't remember much about them to be honest). Anyway, I finally think I've written a decent article about the first game and I'm going to get around to writing articles about the Robot Masters of the other one (Mega Man 3 (PC)). --Brahman 06:28, 29 May 2007 (UTC) This wiki is poor. To much OR. See also the links on this page. That goes specially for Yahweh/Brahman (Mega Man classic, specially that Protoman Legends image). Move it to fanstuff and put a link on the original. --15:22, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Wikia is not Wikipedia. Wikia wiki exist to put up the info that Wikipedia won't put up. So OR isn't a mark of a bad Wikia wiki, it's still part of a good one. Can't take it, leave. Just because Wikipedia does something some way, doesn't mean everyone should, or that those that don't follow it are doing things poorly. ~Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 1, 2007 @ 22:21 (UTC) ::I agree. The work that I've added over the past few months into the game articles that provide a lot more information are for the most part including information that comes from the games themselves. However, as for the sections that pertain to the general game series, such as the article that he pointed out, Mega Man classic, the "time-line" of events is there to provide a sense of order to the events that occur in the Mega Man universe. ::Of course, no one knows the exact dates that the games take place in, although we do have some information that I have cited from sources such as the Japanese Rockman Perfect Memories sourcebook. Yet, besides dates such as the "Nobel Prize" ceremony in 2007, it unknown whether Mega Man 2 takes place exactly one year after the first game (making it 2009), and whether Mega Man 3 takes place in 2010, just because it is the first game to give a date of 20XX in Japan. I've actually had people argue against me in different forums that the shift from 200X to 20XX was actually meant to be a "ret-conning" by Capcom because Mega Man 3 came out in 1989-90 and dating the game in 200X would only be 10-19 years in the future, whereas 20XX could be anytime in the next century, not necessarily just the year 2010...That is a valid argument indeed. ::Regardless, the information provides a good sense of when events take place and I have referenced all the information that I've provided. Moreover, this material, for the most part, also exists on different Wikis, such as WikiBooks and WikiKnowledge (where I am an Admin), and neither of those have had a problem with this material. Thus, I can see what you are saying about "original research," although when there is some original research, I usually back it up with the "reasoning" behind it, and if it is "too far out there," I just won't include it at all. ::As for the Proto Man image...I'm not sure what the problem with that is, unless you don't want the inclusion of "unofficial" images. Actually, it is incorrect that Capcom has never shown Proto Man without his helmet as when you beat Rockman 5: Complete Works on the PlayStation, you see him at the very end with his helmet off, but I have yet to find a high-quality picture of this on the Internet. I am tempted to just run the game on my PC and take a screenshot of the ending with ePSXe and put it here. Still, that picture isn't all that different from what I remember from the ending of the PSX version of RM5, unless you guys only want "official" Capcom art? --Brahman 01:05, 2 July 2007 (UTC) That's not what I mean. This wiki is good, but it has to much fandom and few original canon Capcom informations. Wikipedia doesn't put up articles, but others wikis does, and they aren't made up infos, like the Final Fantasy wiki, that has a fanstuff section like this wiki, but it doesn't has fandom in main articles. The infos on this wiki are not trustful, because many informations I search on Google, Yahoo or other are found only here and nowhere else. The wiki needs FULL review! (don't count with me for this. I'm a little lazy.) --200.140.12.149 23:01, 1 July 2007 (UTC) About the ages... in the intro of Mega Man: Powered Up it says 20XX. 200X was the original idea used by Capcom, but they changed it. About the Proto Man image... its not the fact of it being official or unofficial, but its a recolor of Mega Man Volnutt using sunglasses, and doesn't look like the real Proto Man, with or without helmet. The WikiKnowledge also changed the "Proto Man Volnutt" image. And about the references: Most of the edits on the WikiKnowledge where made by Yahweh/Brahman (almost a copy), the Forums from Rockman Perfect Memories and Sprites Inc. says that its a timeline made by fans, and Wikipedia says that its logical reasoning unconfirmed by Capcom. --200.181.81.252 17:37, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Look! "No one will ever look here!!!" if its not reliable. Major reviews are needed. --201.14.80.18 01:05, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::In the introduction to the original SNES Mega Man X, the computer that Dr. Cain logs into is Copyrighted with the dates 2105, 2109, and 2114. This is also cited on Wikipedia. Thus, it is generally assumed that Dr. Cain discovered X sometime shortly after the year 2114, most likely in 2115 or 2116, although it is impossible to know when precisely. Arguably, however, some fans have said that this date may have also have been "thrown" in there in 1992-93 when the game was in development and not really have been intended to be "set in stone" as a real time period for the first game to have taken place during...I'm not sure about this either way, but since it's there, I've always used 2116 as a starting block, dating Mega Man X to June 4, 2119, and the rest of the series going from there. ::Yes, the original series, started back in 1987, dated the first two games with the year 200X and then Mega Man 3 with the year 20XX and all subsequent games with 20XX as well. However, we don't know for sure whether the "original" change from 200X to 20XX was meant to be a change in time period or a "retcon" because 200X was "too close" to the present time. ::However, I will say this about the re-dating of Powered-Up...They have changed the year 200X to 20XX, right? However, this does not necessarily mean that the game does not take place between 2000 and 2009. Rather, 20XX simply gives it a more ambiguous date somewhere between 2000 and 2099, although a later date seems to conflict with the earlier starting period of the X series, although, as we've said before, we're not sure whether 2114 was meant to be "set in stone" as a general starting period or not. ::Thus, the date of 20XX for Powered-Up could very well be the year 2008, which seems to fit with the few dates that we do know about the series (such as 2007). All 20XX does is make it more ambiguous so that people don't think the time period is dated...Remember- the series is meant to be more of an "alternate universe." ::Finally, I read the comment that someone made about this place being unreliable, and that was back in 2006. Of course, there are most likely people who still feel that way, and thus, so be it. There are a lot of people here, however, who are trying their best to make this Wiki very detailed with walkthroughs and accurate information about each game and related Robot Master. Hopefully one day this will be a more approachable page, but I know that it will never please everyone and if it doesn't please you, then you certainly don't have to look at it or contribute to it (as neither do I if you guys don't want me to). --Brahman 05:03, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Ok then, I think... (still have some doubts about it, but I will take what you said, for now) But I'm not talking only about the series pages, but at least half of this wiki pages. I'm not pleased with the lack of reliability, and other people may also not, that's why I'm saying this, to help this wiki improve showing it the good and bad points it has. Doing so, I hope MMKB improves. --200.163.8.214 14:14, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :I can definitely agree with you here. I'm not going to throw any examples in here, but there are many pages where the author or authors have interjected their own opinion(s) outright into the said articles, and that is simply not acceptable by any standard (and I should know because I work for a university for a living). The use of the words "I," "me," "we," etc. should not occur in the actual articles, but rather in the discussions about them. I remember reading an article somewhere on here about one of the Sigma forms in an X game and it said something along the lines of "best Sigma fight music ever" is played when fighting him. You certainly would not see this in a professional Wiki. Rather, this could be, at the least, reworded to say something like "many fans believe that this is one of the best Sigma battle themes" (and that would need to be referenced). So, yes, I can see what you are talking about and I also know there are many, many other examples here and we all need to work on fixing them. --Brahman 03:38, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Alright I've decided to look into certain articles as the Celebrity Deathmatch and yes turns out there aren't any Mega Man related characters so I'm getting rid of that page, now I need to know these things so I'm pretty sure I need to patrol this wiki starting with the main page and find some stuff thats bogus and fix it, as for now I need to know which articles are bogus. Dear all. Hey Bassium. I'm New in town, but could you help me out here? I am asking if you'd assist your fellows in helping me post a trivia site of Megaman facts. I know more than you and this morning I figured out one on my own! Dame Alterna. PS> Sneek peek? Did you know that the order of the theme-masters is actually depended on element? First off, the reason no electric types are in with aqua themed Masters is that they appear every odd number game. Here are the switch orders: Elecman-Iceman (Mega Man) Bubble Man-Woodman (a woodtype makes his first debut in Megaman v2) The patterns isn't very difficult, if you've been more or so informed. (I know...I own used copies!) The elemental order is this: Elec, Wood, Ice, Wind, Aqua. Capcom uses this switchback for elemental "fairness"